


Demons can play Mario Kart too!

by JustFicsAndStories



Category: Antisepticeye Darkiplier
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Blood, Conflict, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gun Violence, Mario Kart, Markiplier - Freeform, Murder, Pizza, Serial Killers, Video Game, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, antisepticeye, argument, fight, jacksepticeye - Freeform, luigi - Freeform, mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFicsAndStories/pseuds/JustFicsAndStories
Summary: For a special request from @evwlsh on Tumblr“How about Anti and Dark playing video games and anti loses and then gets pissed at Dark?”Word count:839





	Demons can play Mario Kart too!

Anti and Dark were sitting in the living room in their cabin in the woods. You could hear loud noises of a video game. And the whole room was an absolute mess. Empty cans of various energy drinks and sodas lying around next to pizza boxes. The blinds were canceling out all of the light that could get into the cabin. Both of them had no idea how much time they spent in that little room playing games and not giving a fuck.Days? Weeks? Months? They really didn’t care. They took a little break from killing and selling drugs and decided to loose themselves in countless rounds of Mario kart. Both of the demons were really competitive so it was getting bloody from time to time. “You fucking scumbag watch your red Mario ass I won’t let you win this time,” said Anti nudging Dark with his arm. He was getting really frustrated. Dark was much more precise in his moves and was giving him quite the advantage. Anti was sitting with his dark green hair all messy, with ripped jeans and a big band shirt with lots stains of blood and pizza sauce all over it. Dark, on the other hand, was trying to keep some of his usual fancy dress code even in a bro session as this. He had a nice flannel shirt on and nice pants. He had far fewer stains on him and his hair was kept nice and fluffy as always. “You see Anti it’s a rule. I’m Mario you’re Luigi. Luigi is Mario’s sidekick. Luigi simply can’t be better than Mario.” said Dark with a slight grin on his face. He was happy with the winning streak he was in. “Ugh don’t you fucking get it Dark? Luigi is green! Green goddammit! Remember the branding” Anti said frustrated. Dark chuckled. “What’s up with those shitty random items? Is this some kind of a joke?!” Anti hissed taught his clenched teeth. “Are they shitty Anti-boy? I don’t know darling I’m getting myself quite a nice plater of blue sheels.” said Anti smashing the buttons and keeping himself in the first place. But suddenly Anti came up on the screen in front of Dark’s character. “Ha ha eat my ass you twat!” Dark knew immediately that something was not okay. He needed just one glance at the cheeky smile of the demon sitting next to him. “I would rather not eat your ass Anti. Also, stop glitching the fucking game!” Dark said quickly glitching Antis side of the screen. “no no no NO!” Anti screamed as he saw Dark finishing the race with the first place. “Well I won!” said Dark triumphantly lying back on the floor. “I wonder how angry he’s going to get at me know. Oh, I’m gonna get my ass kicked.” thought Dark. And he wasn’t mistaken. Intense blue flames were flashing out of Antis’ eyes. He became a visual glitch as he started shaking furiously. He clenched his teeth and fists in anger. “y͍̜̖͉̳o̦ù̖̹̣̦̗͔'̸͕͓͖̝̘͔͔r̷̬̺e̱̰̰ ̢̼͉g̬o̯i̩n͎̪̭g̱̬ ̖͖͈͝t̬͔̲͎̥̫̼o͟ p̸̯̰͉̻ͅa̳͎̣̠͎̯y ̞f̟̰͢o̰̫r ̻̱̫̤t̬͉h̢͚̙̠i͔̦s̶̹͎̪̞̼̥!” Anti growled. Dark was about to get up from the floor but Anti jumped right on him pinning him to the ground. “Wo wow easy there boy it’s just a game” Dark tried to calm him down but Anti was not going to listen to anything Dark had to say about this situation. He hissed like an angry cat and showed off rows of sharp teeth. Even tho Dark have been through a lot of his tantrums he didn’t expect Anti to get this angry at a video game. “Calm do-” Dark was trying to speak but he was interrupted by Anti biting deep into Darks neck. Black blood splashed right onto his opponents face. “Oh, that’s it, mister!” Dark thought pushing him away with all of his force. He quickly got up and used the moment of confusion that he saw on Antis’ face and hallucinated him that he saw multiple Darks all around him.“ St̙͜ͅo̷͓̬̟͓͔͚͉p ͖u̫̞̟̥̳s͍͕̦i̡̱̖͕̖ͅn̘̩͖͠ͅͅg yo̖̹̹̟ur ̫̯h̠̲̻͚u̬͕͡ll̖̹̬o͡c͈̥̗̹̬i̢̭̻̤n͓a̸͉̫̭͖̮̲̭t̡͈̬̳͙̖i̛͈̣̤̳̩n̤̳̣͇̣̫̜g̙̲ ̼͔̻̬͟ͅs̤̰̥͠h̶̖i̖̭̫͕̻t̯͕̹ ͈͉̟̳͜y̜͓̹̲͍̤̝o̴u̫͙͖̘͚͍̜ ̮͈̭̹̙̯̕ch̴͇̗͇͍e̗͉͇͢a͓p̣ i̻̙̣͕̜͕ͅm̴͔p̲o̢̮̰̹̠ste̙̟r̫̯̩͖̞ͅ!̻̲̪̫̖͍͉͡” Anti said looking around. Dark had a gun in his pocket but he didn’t want to use it. He just took it out and came closer to Anti. He put the gun against his forehead and hissed. “We’re partners in crime whether you like it or not so better calm down!”. He put the gun away as he saw Anti come back to his normal state. “I’m sorry man I just miss killing” Anti said pressing his body against Darks. They hugged each other thightly. “Then let’s get back to it” Dark whispered into Antis ear.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and shitty sorry


End file.
